Twisted Fate
by DimitriAndRoza Belikov
Summary: After Alice is defeated by the Jabberwocky, she feels like a failure. She knows that Underland needs her, but she is afraid to face the Jabberwocky for a second time. With the help of her friends, Alice needs to find the courage everyone knows she has and use it in the Final battle between the Queens White and Red. please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Red Queen stood over the body of the White queen's heroine.

The girl was dying, and the Red Queen took pleasure in that. Her Jabberwocky had won, and that was all that mattered.

"ALICE! NO! NO! PLEASE!" Tarrant burst into sobs. The love of his life was dead.

"You sniveling vermin. Shut up! I shall have you thrown in the dungeons if you keep carrying on that way. You shall pledge your allegiance to me at once."

Tarrant, in all his grief and devastation, rose from the ground. He turned to face the Red Queen. Everyone was watching, waiting to see what he was going to do. His love for Alice had not been apparent to everyone, but it had still been noticeable.

"Bloody Red Queen, draw your sword. You have devastated Underland far more than anyone thought imaginable. You are to be punished for your crimes against the People of this land. Get ready Queen," Tarrant spat.

"Guards! Arrest this man for treason against the crown!" There was not a single guard that moved. The Red Queen hadn't expected that.

"Queen," the Hatter said again, "Draw. Your. Sword."

Tarrant waited at the ready, sword drawn in toward his side, covered in the blood of his beloved. The Red Queen did not want to admit that she had been beaten, even though her Jabberwocky had won. She did not draw her sword.

In a quick, rapid thrust, Tarrant pierced the Red Queen's side, forcing her to the ground. He raised his sword high into the air.

"Off with your head."


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought perhaps it was time for me to take this a bit further. Thank you to ******** for confirming my thoughts:)**

As the Hatter's sword came down, Stayne's sword came up to meet it. The sound they made was devistating to the ears of everyone present. While the Hatter was busy with the Knave the Red Queen scrambled into a standing position and fled the battleground.

A few of the guards who were still loyal to her went with her and a few stayed to help Stayne.

Stayne retreated, and the Red Guards were closing around him as a protective shield. Tarrant tried to fight his way through, but he couldn't. The wall of guards was impenetrable.

He made his way back to where Alice lay. The white queen blocked her from view.

"Not that I didn't have faith in you, but I feared something such as this might happen. Please, drink this."

The Hatter stood there in shock. What was the Queen doing to her? Surely she should be resting in peace!

Then he heard the tiniest of sounds, a small choking sound, but nonetheless, a sound. More importantly, it was coming from the one he had thought to be dead. He would know her voice anywhere.

"Alice! Oh, My dear Alice! In all of Underland... I thought you were dead!" Tarrant sat next to her now, sobbing into her hair as he held her. The White Queen Had stepped aside, satisfied that she had saved Alice's life.

"She will be weak Tarrant. She was almost dead when I got to her. Donot overexert her. She shall be put immediately to bed and on bedrest for two weeks."

To her guards she said,"you will protect her from this point on until she is well enough to watch over herself, and even then you will watch over her. My sister is still out there with the Jabberwocky. Alice is still in danger, even if Iracebeth thinks Alice is dead. We all need to keep a lookout. Now, lead the way home."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

Oh, my body ached. From the tip of my toes all the way to the top of my head, I felt as if I had been thrown from the top of a tall tower.

Oh. That was what had happened.

I remembered...

_"You insolent little girl. You think you can defeat me? I have defeated the sword you are flashing at me before. You are insignificant. It is the sword you bear that I have a quarrel with. Walk away now, I will give you this one chance to leave me without consequences attached. Leave me the sword." _

_The White Queen entrusted this sword to me, and there was no way I was going to give it up, just like that. I was going to beat the Jabberwocky and win the kingdom back for the White Queen. I had to. The Oraculum foretold it. _

_I charged the Jabberwocky, the sword connecting with his fangs. the sound made him wince and I took the opportunity to jump on him. This took him be surprise and he began thrashing around. I lost my grip and found myself airborne. _

_As the beast threw me up into the air, I knew something was not right. It was the way the Jabberwocky was moving. _

_As soon as I was off of him, he took flight. I was falling back towards the stone ruins. I landed hard, definitely breaking bones. I could hear the crunching coming from my abdomen as I made contact with the crumbling castle. The Vorpal Sword went flying and I was rolling down the steps somehow. As I came to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Tarrant come over to me. The pain I felt when he lifted my body was too much. I passed out._

There was no one with me now and I was grateful for it. I had failed the White Queen. How was I even alive? I preferred death to this.

As I was pondering and cursing my survival, the door to my chamber squeaked, alerting me to somebody's presence. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Maybe they would just go away.

Or not.

The side of my bed dipped where someone gently sat, so as not to disturb my sleep. At least I had them fooled into thinking I was asleep. I couldn't bear the thought that I had failed the White Queen and was not in need of condolences from anyone.

"My dear Alice. I thought you were dead. It seems the higher might of Underland has spared you, and in doing so, it has spared me too. I would have been lost without you Alice. You have no idea."

It was the Hatter.

"I only wish you were awake so you might remember me saying this, but perhaps it is for the best that you are not. I might not have said it then, and we would be no farther engaged than we now are. I do admit that talking to you while you are sleeping will leave us in the same place as well, so maybe this was all for naught in the first place. at least now I've told you and I feel better for it. Maybe one day I will have the courage to tell you these things, but now is most definitely not the time. You need rest, dear one, and I shall not be the one to deprive you from it to tell you the things that have been locked away in me for so long."

He was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"No matter what anyone says or what you think, you did not fail in the fight against the Jabberwocky. Not everyone is brave enough to stand up to the Red Queen in the way that you did, and not everyone is willing to stand up for those who can't the way you did. I am proud of you Alice. These things just make you so much more dear to me."

With that he stood up -slowly, so as not to jostle me. I was grateful for his forethought because I literally did hurt all over.

He brushed the hair off of my face and a few seconds later I heard the door shut softly and the Hatter's footsteps growing softer.

Tarrant had left me with many things to ponder, but I discovered that they would have to wait for another time to invade my thoughts because I felt my hold on consciousness slipping fast.

I was asleep in seconds, letting the quiet wash over my mind and delving into dreams that were much moe pleasant than reality.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed without much more incident. The only person I allowed into my chambers was the doctor and his nurse. I did not want to speak with anyone or have them try and console me or tell me I did my best.

One day, however, someone managed to slip past the guards standing on the opposite side of my door. It was Maliumpkin.

She jumped up onto the bed on climbed up next to my face.

"Alice, why won't you let the Hatter see you? He has been in such a state. It isn't noticeable to most, but on the inside, he's … well, mad."

"In case you haven't noticed Mally, I haven't been seeing anyone. How did you get in here?"

"Being small has its advantages," she said evasively. "I am worried about him though. You are his friend, are you not?"

"Yes, Tarrant is very dear to me."

"Tarrant?"

Crap. "Yes, Tarrant. We are on a first name basis after all. That sort of thing tends to happen when you have almost been killed together and such," I said, hoping to keep her from thinking that Tarrant and I were more together than people thought. _I_ wasn't even sure where we both stood, let alone a third party.

"I think it's more than that. I see the way he looks at you. It is the look you get when you love someone and you would do anything for them. But don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone," she said with a smile.

"I can't face him. I just can't. I was a failure and a disappointment to the people of Underland. I feel like a fool."

"So you plan to hide in your room for the rest of your life? Waiting for the Bloody Big Head to come back and ravage the land. You know she's going to."

"If I couldn't stop her the first time, what makes you so sure that I won't fail to beat her when the time comes again?"

"Because I believe in you. The Hatter believes in you. The White Queen believes in you. We all saw what happened, Alice. It wasn't your fault the Jabberwocky moved. It's not your fault that the Red and White queens are at war with each other. It's just not your fault. Underland needs a hero Alice, and you're it. You are our only hope. We believe in you, but you have to believe in yourself too."

She got up and hopped off of my bed and paused. "Please see the Hatter. He misses you. Once he found you were alive, he was beside himself with joy. He carried you all the way back to the palace. He just needs to see you are ok. Please Alice."

"Perhaps you are right Mally. I will see him. Possibly today. Guards!"

The door flung open and two guards strode into my room.

"Please send for the Hatter. I wish to see him. Oh, and don't worry about Mally," I said quickly. One guard was eying her as if she were the wrinkle in his pants. Apparently this wasn't the first time she had slipped by him. After I spoke his eyes returned to mine. "Yes, miss."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

"Well, that was fun," she said.

"What?"

"That guard, his name is Braxton. I have given that man the slip many times. Let's just hope he doesn't put two and two together and figure out I'm the one sneaking a tart here and there from the kitchen… in the middle of the night. He has come charging in there a time or two, and I think he saw my tail the last time… hmm. Well, there's not much to do about that, now is there?" she said gleefully.

"Oh, Mally," I said laughing. I stopped immediately because it made my ribs ache and sparked another headache. I winced.

"Do take it easy Alice. Talk to the Hatter, work it out, but not everything needs to be decided right now. Just focus on getting better and maybe think about having visitors. I'll be seeing you. Fairfarren dear."

**A/N There are just no excuses on how long it took me to update. I guess you could say that life got away from me. I also have another story called 'The Pain of Saying Goodbye.' This is a Vampire Academy fanfic, and I have been spending most of my time on that one. If anyone wants me to update more often, please let me know! If you're interested, I will write!**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!**


End file.
